Ein kleines Tänzchen gefällig
by Leta McGotor
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Albus so gestresst ist, dass er die Tage verwechselt? Was macht ein Schulleiter, wenn er denkt, dass niemand ihn beobachtet? Lest selbst.


Ein kleines Tänzchen gefällig?

Autor: Leta McGotor

Es war bereits seit Stunden dunkel draußen und schon ewig niemand mehr im Ministerium. Alle Büros waren wie leer gefegt, die Lichter gelöscht und selbst die letzen fliegenden Memos hatten aufgegeben ihren Bestimmungsort zu suchen. Es herrschte eine schneidende Stille, wo sogar die Wassertropfen des Brunnens in der Eingangshalle nicht wagten ein Geräusch zu machen.

Es war eben diese Zeit als sich eine kleine Fliege an der Wand niederließ um sich auszuruhen und sofort wieder aufgeschreckt wurde. Was war das für ein Geräusch? Schritte? Aber es war doch sicherlich niemand mehr hier, wie konnten da Schritte sein? Langsam ließ sich die Fliege wieder auf ihrem Platz an der Wand nieder. Es konnte ihr schließlich egal sein.

Gerade in diesem Moment kam ein Mann um die Ecke gebogen. Groß, mit wehendem dunkellila Umhang, einer halbmondförmigen Brille auf der Nase und seinem langen weißen Bart und Haar machte er schon Eindruck. Dies dachte auch die kleine Fliege an der Wand und entschied sich dazu, sich lieber einen anderen Platz zum Schlafen zu suchen. Auch Albus Dumbledore wollte an diesem Abend – oder war es schon Morgen? – nichts Anderes mehr als zu Bett zu gehen und zu schlafen. Mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln dachte er bei sich, dass er vielleicht den gesamten nächsten Tag im Bett bleiben würde. Schließlich hatten heute die Ferien begonnen und alle Schüler waren jetzt schon seit langer Zeit zu Hause bei ihren Eltern und mit Sicherheit in ihren Betten. Es wurde Zeit, dass auch er endlich Ruhe finden würde.

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten stand er endlich draußen auf der Straße vor dem Ministerium und die warme Nachtluft wehte ihm um die Ohren. Er wäre mit Sicherheit an Ort und Stelle eingeschlafen, wenn er sich nicht zusammengerissen hätte. Mit einem erschöpften Seufzer apparierte er nach Hogsmead und wenige Minuten später erreichte er das Schloss. Langsam und bereits halb schlafend schlich er durch die Gänge. Alles um ihn herum war friedlich still. Kein Wunder, denn schließlich waren nur noch wenige Leute in Hogwarts. Wer das alles sein würde, das würde er beim Frühstück sehen.

Endlich in seinen Räumen angekommen ließ Albus Dumbledore sich mitsamt seiner Tasche und seinem Umhang auf das Bett fallen und schlief sofort ein, ohne noch einen weiteren Gedanken an Fudge und seine Fragen oder die sicherlich bereits seit langem schlafenden Schüler und Kollegen zu verschwenden.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Albus genauso auf wie er es immer tat – eine gute halbe Stunde vor dem Frühstück. Er stand seine Tasche zu Boden befördernd auf und schaute aus dem Fenster. Es war ein strahlender Tag. Die Sonne stand bereits am Himmel und auf seinem Fensterbrett warteten bereits die Vögel auf ihre morgendliche Ration Nahrung, die Albus ihnen nur allzu bereitwillig gab. Er hatte gute Laune, denn schließlich konnte er heute tun und lassen, was er wollte. Niemand würde ihn komisch von der Seite anschauen, niemand würde einen Rat von ihm wollen.

So kam es, dass er fröhlich singend unter der Dusche stand, sich lieber kurze Hosen statt lange Roben anzog und seine Haare und seinen Bart in einem Zopf zusammenband. Während er das tat, trällerte er fröhlich alles vor sich hin, was ihm gerade in den Sinn kam: Angefangen von Songs, die in der Zaubererwelt der letzte Renner waren, über Weihnachtslieder, die zwar nicht zur Jahreszeit Sommer passten, sich aber gut singen ließen, bis hin zu allem, was er in Radios der Muggle gehört hatte.

Schließlich trat er mit „I'm alive" von einer Mugglesängerin namens Celine Dion in sein Büro, wo er von Fawkes, seinem Phönix, misstrauisch beäugt wurde. Albus strahlte den Vogel an.

„Guten Morgen, mein Lieber. Na, wie sehe ich aus?" Albus drehte sich einmal im Kreis, worauf Fawkes ein seltsames Krächzen von sich gab. „Ist ja schön, dass du mit meiner Kleiderwahl nicht übereinstimmst, mir gefällt es.", sagte Albus und fing wieder an zu singen und zu trällern. Diesmal „I love you less and less" von den Kaiser Chiefs. So trat er in den Flur und weil dieser so wundervoll leer war, begann er mit einer unsichtbaren Dame zu tanzen, während er immer noch mit vollem Enthusiasmus die letzten Weihnachtslieder dahinschmetterte.

Irgendwo in der Mitte des dritten Flurs, hörte er auf sich im Kreis zu drehen und schaute sich entsetzt um. War da nicht wer? Es war ihm, als hätte er ein Geräusch gehört. Quatsch, erklärte er kurz und hüpfte nun mit kleinen mädchenhaften Sprüngen den Flur entlang und erfreute sich daran, dass es laut seinem Titel draußen schneite. Die verdutzten zahlreichen Augenpaare entgingen ihm dabei.

Fröhlich hüpfend erreichte er schließlich die Eingangshalle und den Teil seiner Songsammlung, die sich zum Spielen einer Luftgitarre regelrecht anbot. So durch die Gegend springend und über den Fußboden rutschen betrat er die Große Halle um zu frühstücken. Mit einer letzten Umdrehung schmetterte er seine Luftgitarre in die nächste Ecke und begann als Abschluss einen Schlager zu trällern, den er irgendwann einmal gehört hatte.

Gerade als er den Refrain erreichte und mit diesem lautstark verkündete, welch ein Glück er doch habe, ein Mädchen zu sein, drehte er sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen um und...

... erstarrte. Er befand sich in der Mitte der Großen Halle. Um ihn herum saß die gesamte Schülerschaft an ihren Haustischen und starrte ihn ungläubig an. Albus' Lächeln gefror. Niemand sagte ein Wort und es herrschte Totenstille. Warum waren sie alle noch hier? Heute war doch der erste richtige Ferientag, oder nicht? Als die Schüler anfingen mit ihren Fingern auf ihn zu zeigen und mit ihren Nachbarn zu tuscheln, schaute Albus zum Lehrertisch hinauf. Dort saß die gesamte Lehrerschaft. Einige von ihnen starrten Albus genauso entsetzt an, wie es die Schüler taten, während andere schreckensbleich ihre Blicke zu den Fenstern wendeten. Doch es gab auch Ausnahmen.

Eine dieser Ausnahmen war Minerva McGonagall, eine derjenigen, denen ein solcher Auftritt nicht unbekannt war. Jedes Jahr pflegte Albus Dumbledore am ersten Ferientag tanzend zum Frühstück zu kommen. Wie jedes Jahr sah es einfach verboten aus, wenn er die Große Halle betrat. Sicherlich hatte sie sich mit der Zeit daran gewöhnt, aber dieses Mal, konnte sie ihr Lachen kaum unterdrücken. In der Tat musste sie so heftig Lachen, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen traten und sie vom Stuhl rutschte.

Neben ihr saß Severus Snape, der scheinbar verärgert seinen Kaffe wegzauberte, den er beim Anblick von Albus Dumbledore über den gesamten Tisch gespuckt und Professor Sprout damit mit voller Wucht getroffen hatte. Diese lachte allerdings so herzhaft, dass bald nichts anderes mehr als ihr Lachen in der Halle zu hören war. Letztendlich stimmten auch die gesamten Schüler ein über ihren Schulleiter zu lachen, der immer noch mit ausgebreiteten Armen in der Mitte der Halle stand.

Albus hatte die leise Hoffnung, dass sich alle bald wieder beruhigen würde und er sie fragen konnte, warum sie überhaupt da waren. Doch als dies nicht eintrat, begann er immer mehr zu erröten bis er völlig einer Tomate glich. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Als sich scheinbar überhaupt niemand mehr beruhigen konnte, platzte es aus ihm heraus:

„Was habt ihr eigentlich alle? Warum seid ihr überhaupt hier?", rief er. Das Lachen verstummte und wieder sahen ihn alle entsetzt an. Nur Minerva McGonagall kicherte noch leise vor sich hin.

„Hast du... hast du... Du hast nicht rein zufällig auf den Kalender geschaut?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Wieso?"

„Du bist einen Tag zu weit, aber keine Panik, du kannst dein Tänzchen auch Morgen noch aufführen." Mit diesen Worten fingen alle wieder an zu lachen und zu kichern und Albus glich wirklich einer Tomate, als er sich mit einem „Oh" auf seinen Platz fallen ließ.

Reviews?


End file.
